Sarah Crewe turns the world back into Goanimate/Ungrounded
This is the sequel to Mutant Po turns the world into Evertoon/Grounded. Transcript: *Sarah Crewe: Doggone it! I hate being Evertoon, what should I do? I know, I will change the world back into Goanimate Vyond. *(A red button appears and Epic Hollywood Trailer begins to play in the background repeatingly) *Sarah Crewe: Alright, I just need to press this button. *(Sarah Crewe presses the red button and everything begins to shake) *Sarah Crewe: Yes, I can feel it. Yes, yes! *(Sarah Crewe then becomes Goanimate again followed by her room) *Sarah Crewe: Yay, I'm normal again. *(Cut to: Eudora and Gord) *Eudora: What the? What's going on, why is the house shaking? *(Eudora and Gord become Goanimate) *Gord: Sarah Crewe sweetheart, I love you so much. *(The background becomes Goanimate again) *(Cut to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo with Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Female Kana, Cerezita, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie) *Bing Bong: What was that, and why is the world shaking? *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo with Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Female Kana, Cerezita, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie become Goanimate again) *Lavinia Herbert: Thank you for saving us Sarah Crewe. *to: Azura and Ike *Ike: What is going on in this world? *and Ike becomes Goanimate Again *Azura: Yes, We're Goanimate again! *(The entire background becomes Goanimate again) *(We see Dracula from Castlevania in the Baron's Fortress) *Dracula: What's going on now? *(Dracula becomes Goanimate again as the background becomes Goanimate) *Dracula: Oh boy, I'm Goanimate again! *Background turns Normal *to: Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Alucard (Castlevania), Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) and, Miya *Miya: What is going on? *Belmont, Richter Belmont, Alucard (Castlevania), Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), and Miya becomes Goanimate again *Richter Belmont: Woo hoo, We're Goanimate Again! *(The background turns back to normal) *(Cut to: Marth, Roy, Lyndis, Hector, Lilina, Eirika, Chrom, Ephraim, Robin, Lucina and Female Corrin) *Marth: What is going on? *Roy, Lyndis, Hector, Lilina, Eirika, Chrom, Ephraim, Robin, Lucina and Female Corrin Becomes goanimate again *Roy: Oh My, we're goanimate again, Thank you Sarah Crewe. *Background turns Normal *to: Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise *Ryoma: What is going on? *Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise becomes Goanimate again *Xander: I think we're goanimate again! *Background turns into normal *to: Zilong, Layla, Chang'e, Estes, Roger, Freya and Irithel in The Land of Dawn *Irithel: What is going on? *Layla, Chang'e, Estes, Roger, Freya and Irithel becomes Goanimate again *Zilong: Thank you Sarah Crewe, We're Counting on you! *background turns back to normal *see Bayonetta, Palutena, Iris, Giffany and Dark Magician Girl *Iris: What is going on? *Palutena, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl becomes goanimate again *Bayonetta: Oh yes! We're Goanimate again. *background turned into normal *to: Aine Yūki, Rola Sakuraba, Lily Shirogane, Ako Saotome, Mahiru Kasumi, Mio Minato, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki and Yume Nijino *Aine Yūki: What is going on? *Yūki, Rola Sakuraba, Lily Shirogane, Ako Saotome, Mahiru Kasumi, Mio Minato, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki and Yumi Nijino becomes goanimate Again *Rola Sakuraba: Yes! We are goanimate again! *Background turned into normal *to: Sonic and his friends *Sonic: What is going on? *and his friends becomes goanimate again *Amy: Yay! We're Goanimate again! *Background turns into normal *to: Gomora, Zebokon and Birdon *Zekebon: What is going on? *Zekebon, and Birdon becames goanimate again *Gomora: Yes! were goanimate again! *Backround turns into normal *to: Undyne, Ranamon, Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Kohtaro Minami, Harith, Reiko Shiratori, Fishbujin, Midna, and Kula Diamond in the Lakeside Arcade Center *Undyne: What is happening in the arcade? *Ranamon, Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Kohtaro Minami, Harith, Reiko Shiratori, Fishbujin, Midna, and Kula Diamond becomes goanimate again *Ranamon: Mama, We're goanimate again! *Background becomes goanimate again *see Mutant Po crying while panicking Category:Sarah Crewe gets ungrounded Category:X turns the world back to normal Category:Monster children show Category:Undertale Show Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Castlevania show Category:Ultraman show Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Aikatsu Series Show Category:Digimon show Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show